Cicatrices
by Indirectamente Kogan
Summary: Cicatrices: marcas de batallas perdidas.


N/A: New One-Short! Wiiiiii

Scars•~~

Una silueta de un joven chico sentado en el borde del techo de un gran edificio se observaba gracias a los rayos de luna y luces artificiales de los alumbrados de la cuidad. Este pobre chico con notorios rastros de gruesas lágrimas, cabello alborotado, rasguños de "gatos" en sus brazos y muñecas, (su camisa no estaba, dejaba a la vista más y más rasguños, golpes y heridas); piel más pálida de lo normal, un semblante de tristeza pura en su rostro, mirada caída, sueños destrozados, corazón roto,... Descansada su cuerpo sentándose en el techo del edificio donde se hospedada desde hace noches.

Se sentía mal.

Se sentía muy mal.

Se sentía extremadamente mal.

Sabía que ya no podía más. Su cuerpo, corazón y cabeza ya no podían más. Estaba al borde de la demencia total. Se volvería más allá de loco si pasaba un día más ahí.

Tal vez piensen ustedes que esto probablemente se asemejaba a una "historia suicida" de esas que cuentan sobre un joven que su vida es todo un asco y se corta e intentan acabar con su "vida" o tortura cotidiana... ,pero no lo es. Esto es diferente Pero ¿por qué es diferente? Pues, porque éste joven no te está solo.

No.

Claro que no.

Junto a él está un joven, un joven alto, rubio, herido por dentro, pero su corazón no deja que se viera por fuera, un chico noble de buen corazón, todo un ejemplo a seguir, este chico veía con suma tristeza a su amigo. Sabía que iba a hacer en poco tiempo, pero no quería que lo hiciera. No quería, pero no podía hacer nada, hacía más de 2 años que le insistía, y hasta rogaba, que no se matara o hiciera algo que pusiera su vida en peligro, su amigo le había dicho y prometido que no haría nada malo que estuviera al borde de la muerte, pero no lo creía, cada mañana había una herida más en su cuerpo, cada noche era una tortura para ambos... Sabía este joven rubio que iba ser difícil, todos saben que para hallar la felicidad hay que pasar por momentos tristes y fuertes, tal vez más de lo imaginable, pero acabar con su vida no es una solución al paraíso.

No.

Por supuesto que no.

Tienen que dejar a su mente tranquila, a su corazón tranquilo. Tómense un baño y recuerden algo: "Después de la tormenta, viene el Arco iris." Sip, así de sencillo.

–Logan...– dijo, pero éste no contestó. –Logie...– dijo con voz casi quebrada, pero nada. –L-logie... ¡Logan! ¡Por el amor de Dios, HÁBLAME!

Logan apartó la vista de la cuidad y volvió a ver a su amigo. Dejó caer una lágrima y un suspiro.

–¿Qué sucede, Ken?– dijo sonando lo más tranquilo posible y hasta sonriendo al final, aunque solo salió un tipo de mueca rara.

Kendall tomó sus manos y las apretó con fuerza para que supiera que estaba ahí con él.

–Logan, por favor. No te mates ni hagas nada malo, te lo pido.

–Kendall, tú sabes que...

–Por favor, Logan. Te lo está pidiendo tu amigo,... Tu único y verdadero amigo... Y-yo...– dejó escapar un suspiro y lágrima. –Yo te quiero, te amo, te adoro y no podré vivir sin ti.

–... No... Lo siento mucho, Kendall, pero no. He pasado mucho y ya no puedo más, ... simplemente ya no puedo... Lo lamento.

–Logan, deja de decir tonterías. No te pasó nada cuando tu papá te golpeaba y maltrataba día y noche, y ahora que estás lejos de él, ¿te matarás? Es muy absurdo.

–Para mí no lo es, Kendall.– se soltó del agarre de su amigo. –Tú no sabes lo que estoy sintiendo, no es algo de lo que se pueda olvidar fácilmente... ¿Sabes? No tienes que estar aquí conmigo. Puedes irte a aquella fiesta a la que te invitaron tus amigos, no quiero arruinarte la noche... más de lo que ya lo hice...– dijo bajando la mirada y dejando caer botas de lágrimas.

–¿Y dejarte solo? Para nada. Deja de ser tan pesimista.– se acercó y lo abrazó, Logan puso su cabeza en el pecho de Kendall y pudo escuchar los latidos de su corazón. –Estaré aquí, para ti siempre. Siempre estaremos juntos, nunca más te volverás a sentir solo, nunca. Yo estaré contigo pase lo que verte feliz, alegre, sin ningún rastro de lágrimas en tu bello rostro. Siempre estaré aquí, junto a ti, en las buenas y en las malas... Solo por favor...

–¿Siempre estarás conmigo?– dijo separándose de Kendall.

–Por supuesto que sí.

–¿Y quieres verme feliz?

–¡Claro que sí!

–Entonces lánzate conmigo.

–¿Qué?

–Sí. Así estaremos juntos, para siempre.

–No, no Logan. No me refería a eso.

–Entonces, no es verdad que quieres estar conmigo...

–Logan... Escucha, quiero estar contigo, quiero verte feliz, te amo y no quiero volverte a ver llorar o derramar una sola lágrima, pero no me lanzaré de aquí ni de ningún otro lado, ni tú tampoco.

Logan bajó la mirada. –Bien...

–No. Ah, escúchame, Logan. Yo haría y haré todo lo posible para estar junto a ti y verte feliz... Dime algo, Si tú y yo los lanzamos de aquí juntos, ¿quién va a estar abajo para rescatarte?

Logan levantó la mirada tímidamente. –A-ah...

–Anda, dime quien.– Kendall lo abrazó y se fue acercando, lo abrazó, Logan puso su mano en su pecho, Kendall bajó su rostro a una altura en la que sus alientos se combinaban y sus ojos veían lo que había dentro de ellos. –¿Quién estaría ahí para rescatarte?

–Nadie...

–Exacto.– Kendall bajó y besó suave y dulcemente a Logan.

Logan respondió.

Fue un pequeño, lindo y dulce beso que compartieron estos dos chicos. Fue algo simple, pero esto dejaría una marca más que notable para Logan, una marca más grande que todas sus cicatrices juntas, una marca más profunda que todas.

Pero había una diferencia en esto, una gran diferencia.

Esto será una marca, sí, pero de las buenas. No será una cicatriz más, no. Esto será algo que demuestre que su lucha contra la vida terminó. Ya no habría más llanto, más sangre, gritos, golpes, pesadillas... Ya nada de eso existirá. Tampoco significará que su vida se convertirá en todo color de rosa, pero al menos ya Jum tendrá tanto peso sobre sus hombro.

Al separase, sus frentes se juntaron, sus ojos se cerraron y el brillo de la luna los iluminaba en la oscuridad. Nada importaba ahora. Nada. Solo ellos y nada ni nadie más.

–¿Estarás siempre conmigo? ... ¿O sólo estás jugando con mis sentimientos?

–¿Por qué desconfías tanto de mí? Te he dicho SIEMPRE que SIEMPRE estaré contigo y para ti, SIEMPRE. No tienes que estar desconfiado de mi palabra, ¿te he mentido alguna vez?

–No, jamás me has mentido... Lo siento, Kendall. Pero soy muy inseguro.

–Está bien. Es bueno ser inseguro a veces. Pero te digo algo,– Kendall levantó la mirada de Logan. –Yo jamás ni nunca te haría daño, quiero estar para ti Siempre. Quiero que te sientas seguro a mi lado, quiero...

Logan lo calló poniendo un dedo sobre sus labio. –Shh... Ya entendí. – Sonrió. –Gracias, Kendall. En verdad gracias por todo. Lo lamento por todo lo que te dice pasa...– dijo en voz baja lo último.

–¡Hey! Olvidemos eso, ¿Ok? Olvidemos todo lo malo, desde ahora en adelante todo va a ser diferente, distinto, vas a ver que genial va a ser. ¿Ok?– dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Sonrió. –Ok.

–Ven. Vámonos de este lugar.– Kendall se levantó, agarró de la mano a Logan, lo soltó y luego lo abrazó por la cintura.

–Oye, Kendall.

–¿Qué pasa, Logie?

–Te Amo.

–Yo también Te Amo y mucho.

Scars•~~

N/A: Aw ¿qué le pareció? Dejen sus comentarios con un Review. :3

—Indirectamente Kogan


End file.
